


Under the Red Sky

by KatNovella



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky and Red, two teenage sisters, get a letter from their grandmother stating of her critical conditions. Red leaves abruptly in the middle of the night and is never to be seen or heard from again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Red Sky

You've heard it all before. Does the tale of Little Red Riding Hood ring a bell? Sure it does. I'm sure you've heard of her, the girl with the red hood, she's my sister...or rather was my sister. The tale itself is completely fabricated, I can tell you that. Now here's my story.

Red tossed and turned in her bed struggling to fall asleep. She gave up after many failed attempts and abruptly got up from her bed and went to grab her hood. "Red? Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going to grandma's house. I can't sleep knowing how much pain she's in," she spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows, "It's midnight. You should at least try to rest up. Besides you know how dangerous the forest is? And at night?" Red shrugs her shoulders and looks down at her feet. "You're right. I'm just worried...you know?" I smile gently, "It's alright. I understand and I'm worried too, but we need to get some sleep. We'll both go and see grandma tomorrow. Together. I promise. Now just try an get some sleep, for grandma." Red nods and slowly makes her way back to her bed, she lies down and begins to feel herself drift into a deep sleep. I open my eyes as I wake up to hear the sound of the rain falling down upon the roof of our home. I stretch and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I rise and make my way over to Red's bed to wake her for the day ahead of us. The only thing was...she was gone. Missing. There laid a note sitting upon her pillow instead.

**_It read: I'm sorry, Sky. By the time your reading this I'll be at grandma's house. I just couldn't bear to think of her suffering all alone in that old house of hers. I took some food from the cupboard. Hope you understand! Love you! -Red_ **

I huff out a deep sigh. Really Red? I warned her about the dangers of going out alone into the forest. Especially at night! I gotta go find her. What if she didn't make it there?! What if she was eaten alive by a ferocious wolf?! I smack myself. "No, Sky don't think like that. I'm sure she's fine. I've just got to remain positive and pray to God that she's alright," I say aloud. I quickly slip out of my pajamas into my clean clothes. I run downstairs and into the kitchen and stuff a basket with food and goodies. I then go over to the front door and slip my boots on and grab my blue hood off of the coat hanger. "Don't worry, Red. I'm coming for you, and there's no forest big enough to keep me from finding you." Run. Just run. Keep running until you find her. Nothing else matters. No one else matters right now," I repeat this to myself over and over again. I have to find her...I just have to. She's the only family I have left besides dad and grandma. I keep running until I'm out of breath. I stop and lean against a tree and gradually slide down in defeat. I'm exhausted. I look into my basket setting on the ground next to me and take out an orange. I take a few moments to examine it then I begin peeling it. I eat the orange in an attempt to try to earn back my energy. The sun's already going down as I finish eating and I let out a heavy sigh. "I better get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day," I tell myself aloud and I quickly drift into a deep sleep as I feel the darkness take over me. I open my eyes to the sound of birds chirping and a bright red sky at sunrise. "Great. Looks like it's going to rain today," I roll my eyes. I groan in pain as I suddenly feel a twinge in my back. Getting up slowly, I dust myself off and take off in the direction I was originally going. As I walk, I can hear my soft footsteps hitting the hard ground with every step I take. "Red, where could you be?" I ask myself aloud. Suddenly I here rough, heavy, fast-paced footsteps from all around me. I turn around in a panic and look everywhere around me. Nothing. My heart beats loudly in my chest and my breathing becomes rapid. I feel a pair of eyes piercing into my back. Someone's here. I'm not alone. I prepared myself, clutching my hand around my basket with a tight grip, and rested my other free hand on the handle of my knife tucked away securely in my belt. Then suddenly out of nowhere I heard them lung towards me and I quickly withdrew my knife. I swung at them just barely striking their cheek. They instantly put their hand to their injured cheek and howled in pain. I didn't realize it until I actually looked at them face to face that this was no human. No, it was a wolf. I just stared in disbelief and after a few seconds the wolf noticed. He glared at me and gritted his teeth. "That wasn't very polite little girl," He spoke. "look what you did." He pointed to his now injured cheek. "I had no other choice. You tried to attack me you mangy wolf." I retorted in tranquility. Surprisingly, I remained pretty calm given my current situation and I couldn't believe he was actually trying to play the victim here.


End file.
